


starstruck

by sincities



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: shout out to anya and everyone who yelled at me to post this love u <3 (if ur a f1 stan please don’t take it seriously)lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr!
Relationships: Noel Miller/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to anya and everyone who yelled at me to post this love u <3 (if ur a f1 stan please don’t take it seriously)
> 
> lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr!

noel is standing around some people, he doesn't really know anyone besides lando and daniel, though. mclaren decided to throw a dinner party to honor the success of the team and money they're collecting online with the streams and everything. and noel somehow got an invite.

"hey, mate?” lando says and looks up at noel over someone's shoulder. “who's your date for tonight? i told you to bring someone.”

noel laughs and tries to brush it off. his arm accidentally hits a man’s shoulder and everyone turns to look at him.

"you don't have a date either, big man.” noel tries to joke with lando and get the attention off him.

"but i'm a driver!” lando laughs loudly and noel tries to smile. “i was kidding man, you don’t need a date.”

noel sighs, relieved as someone stands in the podium and starts a presentation about how 2020 is gonna be a good year for formula one and all the stuff that it's to come for the teams, noel laughs when lando whoops for mclaren.

behind the door where noel is standing, he hears a clatter, and then a strong whiff of cologne follows a small laugh. charles leclerc.

noel swallows hard and clenches his hand on the champagne cup he’s holding. he hopes he’s not blushing or visibly sweating.

charles walks past him and he’s with someone else, looks like another driver. noel doesn't know him.

a few minutes go by and noel doesn't see charles walk back to him and he definitely doesn't expect charles to poke his shoulder shyly.

"wanna sit together?” charles says, noel takes in his accent and his smile. he doesn't know what to say.

he tries to gather his thoughts and formulate an answer but all he manages to do is nod repeatedly.

charles laughs and motions noel to follow him, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. they find a table with people from charles’ team and noel sits right next to him.

"i’m sorry, just thought you needed a date.” charles’ voice sounds so loud in noel’s ears. he's so starstruck he hasn't formulated a single thought yet.

"it's alright. i didn't know i needed a date for this.” he laughs and charles looks into his eyes with a smile.

the whole evening is spent looking back at the successes of the team. charles had to get up a couple of times to speak and greet people. noel always admired him from a distance. he deserves all of the recognition. several speeches, toasts, video presentations, and dinner plates later, people are up on their feet to sing and dance to the music.

"would you like to dance?" charles offers his hand out for noel. a slow song starts to play and couples are getting closer.

"of course, sir." noel jokes, taking his hand as he leads him to the dancefloor.

charles tentatively places his hand on his hip and noel places his on his arm. they slowly begin to sway together. noel looks around to see lando looking at him from his table, winking and mocking him, pretending to kiss the air.

noel’s heart rate spikes when he notices charles pulling him closer. his breath catches in his throat and he turns around to face him. meeting his eyes and not being able to hold eye contact.

"are you okay?" charles whispers. noel nods. “what are you thinking about so much?"

"i- you- we?” noel doesn’t know what to say and he just goes silent after trying.

charles laughs and places noel’s hand on his chest, noel can feel his hear beating over the thin fabric of his white shirt. "just dance with me.”

charles spins him back into his arms. everyone’s probably looking at them and lando is definitely laughing his ass off. but he doesn't care.


End file.
